1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital still camera, using a solid-state image sensor has become popular. As the digital still camera becomes popular, a higher image quality is demanded. Particularly in a digital still camera with a large number of pixels, a photographic lens having a good imaging performance to meet the solid-state image sensor with a large number of pixels, more particularly, a high magnification zoom lens is demanded. In addition, reduction in size is desired. In particular, a thin zoom lens is desired. In a zoom lens disclosed in any of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 8-248318, 2000-131610, and 2003-202500, the reduction in size in an optical-axis direction is promoted by inserting a prism in an optical system. The prism bends an optical path.